


Somehow

by XxDreamxX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Healing, Injury, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: A story in which Kai has bad knees and Sehun is a pestering art club member and somehow they collide.
Relationships: KaiHun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, uke sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Somehow

_20/1/18_

_Therapist said I should keep a journal.She said It helps.I don’t know if it really would but I guess I want to try everything I can to feel better.So Knee had been a bitch today.The pain isn’t devastating but devastating all the same. Smh,that doesn’t even make sense._

_What I’m trying to say is that it isn’t excruciating but it pierces through my heart,sears through my soul and breaks me apart all the more. It had been just an annoying little pain in the beginning. Just a twinge as I had kicked the ball across the field and squatting had hurt a little. Decided to get it checked. Doc said No more football,no more leg days at the gym and then I asked him just one question,is it permanent?_

_And he just made that face,that pitiful face and I knew. It would forever plague me. It’s been a year since and it still hurts and my career as a football player is over. From squatting 100 kgs to now not even being able to bear my own weight as I squat,Oh how far I’ve fallen. I feel weak, I feel horrible, all my friends ,my classmates run and jump and play While I see them and feel like a weak ass bitch._

_My parents couldn’t bear seeing me mope around and enrolled me into therapy and Lydia is beautiful,soft spoken and perfect but I’m just in anguish and I don’t know what to do. I want to feel better but I just can’t. I try but as soon as my knee aches,I just ….sigh….anyway. I have a new semester starting tomorrow.Somehow Cleared My entrance for Law and yeah tomorrow is my first class ….I’ll end my entry here for now. So yeah.._

Kai leaned his head back,his eyes gazing into the ceiling he took a heavy sigh,closing his journal he made his way to the bed. Maybe tomorrow it will get better,maybe…he hoped.

Kai gazed at the paper list displayed on the noticeboard as people shoved each other in front and around him. Section B ,roll no.35. That would be his section now. He sighed.

He fixed his bag on his shoulders and made his way to the class. On his path he saw red bricked walls and all the other students ,all smiles thrumming with excitement they talked animatedly with one another. It’s sad he can’t muster up this amount of zeal even if he wanted to.

His heart beating he entered his class. He bowed his head to avoid gazes of all his soon to be classmates.

‘Excuse me’ Shite Kai thought and looked at a boy with vibrant pink hair.

‘Hi! I’m baekhyun! What is your roll no.?’

At least ask my name first Kai thought irked. ‘35’ he replied.

‘Oh! You’re my bench mate! Come let’s have a seat!’ He grabbed kai’s hand and rushed them to a seat right in front of the class. Great! kai thought,an annoying seat mate and being sat right in the front. What a great semester it’s going to be.

‘Welcome freshers! Join the art club! It’ll be the most rewarding experience ever!!’ Sehun yelled loudly,trying his best to catch the attention of the all the students passing their stall buy.

‘Not a single person signed’ Whined Suho.

‘I’m trying Hyung!’ He replied back,annoyed.

Just as he was about throw in the towel ,a tall ,black haired lad appeared in his sight. His features were so unique and beautiful.He had a slim and athletic built but Sehun’s eyes went to the others leg and he registered a limp in his steps.

Sehun smiled and went his way,flyer in his hand. ‘Would you like to join the art club?It’ll be the most rewarding experience of your uni life.’

The other guy looked momentarily caught off guard but took the flyer and started reading it.’We hold parties,competitions and invite renowned artists to teach us their secrets. You can draw in any medium you like and if it is crafts that interest you then There is Suho Hyung who is in charge of crafts. To put it simply you will have a great experience.’

The other raised his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were dark and intrigued. He nodded and without uttering a single word went to the stall and wrote his name and contact info at the register. Ignoring Suho hyung’s chatter he turned Sehun’s way. Nodding lightly and carrying the flyer with him he walked away,slightly limping.

Sehun mesmerized ,continued to gaze at the other’s wide back in black shirt.

‘Kai’

Huh? Sehun ,shook his head and blinked,’What?’

‘His name is kai.Stop blacking out! And get back to work. We have to gather at least 5 names by the end of the day.’

Kai… what a peculiar name….

_21/1/18_

_Art club.Couldn’t join the football club or any other sports club because of this god forsaken knee. So it’ll be the art club for now.Well I do enjoy sketching. It’s been something I’ve been doing ever since I had been a kid. I guess my first sketch had been Pikachu. God those were the good ol’days._

_I miss Ashly. She was gorgeous. Long black hair, beautiful soft white skin,naturally green eyes. Gosh I had been so much in love with her. She was intelligent,funny and simply wonderful but I guess I became too much of a dud. She Left me 2 months ago,said she loved me but that it wasn’t the right time for her to be dating anyone which was a lie,a White lie considering she’s with another guy now._

_I did love her though ,not now but I do miss having someone in my bed. I haven’t had sex in such a long time,gosh I miss sharing body heat.I miss nuzzling into soft skin..ughhh.._

_Reading my entry again,it made me realize 2 things. 1 st my English is utter shite and 2nd My thoughts are all over the place and I just can’t think of what more to write about,oh wait actually._

_That guy.The art club dude. Man , I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a pretty dude before.Man he had milky white skin, caramel brown hair and pink,like super fuckin pink lips. He must be gay. How can such a beautiful guy date women when he is prettier than half of them. Anyway I should stop penning down gibberish and sleep._

_‘look at the stars,look how they shine for you and everything you do,like they were all yellow….’_

Kai pulled out his earphones and closing his jounal,cradled his coffee mug. His cold hands warming up,he looked through his foggy window. City lights twinkled with the road outside covered in white snow.It was as pretty as a picture. It was pleasant.

‘Welcome to the first day of art club’ Suho Hyung gushed.

Sehun chuckled and looked around the room. Kai isn’t here yet,maybe he deliberately wrote the wrong information. The name sounded too made up too.

After all their hardwork,they could only manage to get 7 people to sign. The minimum members required for a club to exist. 

‘All right for our initiation ,let’s get to know each other first, My name is Suho and I’m in 3rd year. I am a pharmacy student. I shall be incharge of Crafts here. Sehun’

Sehun nodded ‘ I’m Sehun and.’ Just as he was about to speak he was interrupted by the sliding of classroom doors.

It was kai. He nodded and bowed in apology and hurriedly made his way to the vacant seat in the back.

‘I’ll be incharge of portraits, I’m in 2nd year of Art school’ He continued .

And so all the members introduced themselves and finally the moment Sehun had been waiting for.

‘Kai,would you like to tell us about yourself?’ Suho hyung asked.

Kai nodded ‘I’m Kai and I’m in 1st semester of Law school’ Sehun surprised at the gruffness of his voice was even more shocked by the fact that the other was in law school.He didn’t seem the intelligent type his mind supplied.

‘There’s snacks guys. Enjoy and from tomorrow you can bring your sketch pads and colours. For crafts let’s start from the basics and play with paper and colors too.’

‘Kai! Did you study for the test???’ Baekhyun asked ,almost about to tear up.

‘yeah’ He replied and got smacked by the other.

‘Arse you better help me cheat. I couldn’t study at all,I tried mind you but gosh it’s so boring. Why is there philosophy stuff in law ?!?! When are we going to do the cool stuff they show in movies?!”

‘Those are movies dumbass’ Kyungsoo butted in ,as he scanned his notes.

‘kyungsooooooo ,You’re such an arseeee.’ Baekhyun whined.

Somehow he had made friends. It is now the middle of his 1st semester and things have gotten better,more tolerable but still his knee,well the blasted knee still hurts.

His friends had asked him about his limp and he lied. His injury was due to overuse. Apparently he had played too much and that had damaged his knee and that just makes him feel ashamed. So he just says he fell down the stairs. It sounds much better and makes him feel less shitty.

His art club has been going great too. Everyday after the end of class he goes there,sketches what he likes and listens to music and to put it simply,its therapeutic. It’s nice.

‘Our Da Vinci is here!Welcome backkkkkk’ Suho Hyung raved.

Kai nodded and sat before his Canvas. He was drawing Beethoven. His biography had touched Kai’s heart and plucked at its chords. What a genius but a sad,lonely,misunderstood genius.

‘It’s beautiful’ Kai turned at the sound of the other’s voice ,facing who he has come to know as Sehun.

Sehun was simply put ,gorgeous. He wasn’t gay apparently and had a girlfriend and is a very popular chap.He’s kind too.

Kai nodded and turned back to sketching.

‘You’re not much of a talker are you?, Sehun chuckled dragging a seat to sit beside him.

‘Yeah’ Kai replied ,his pencil scratching as he sketched details of Beethoven’s eyes.

‘We have a party tonight and you have to come Mr Da vinci! Right! Suho hyung?!’

Sehun yelled ,smirking

‘Aishhhhhhh Yeah yeah, I know I’ll pay. You have to come Da vinci! We won’t take a no!’

‘Okay’ Kai replied ,dejected.

Now he has to go to the blasted party too great.

‘ You’re alone here again.’ Kai turned to the sound of the voice he’s very much is acquainted with now.

‘yeah’ He replied, facing the night sky again.

Sehun sat next to him on the couch.They were outside on the balcony. It had been too loud for Kai inside.

‘ How did you hurt your leg?’ Sehun asked ,sipping his bear.

‘ Overuse Injury. I played too much football.’ Kai replied,annoyed,his grip on his whiskey glass tightening. He just wants to get rid of this pestering arsehole. Whenever he wants solitude this infuriating arse just pops up.At this point Kai doesn’t even care about telling the truth.

‘I see.Knew you were the sports type.’

Kai rolled his eyes,glaring at the moon now.

‘You look strong.I mean Your muscles pop out even when you wear lose clothes and not to mention your galling no fucks given,cold as fuck attitude.’

Okay now this guy was pissing him off. All kai had wanted was to relax,get drunk and gaze at the moon. Why couldn’t he atleast be given this much.

‘Are you gay?’ Kai asked,pissed.

Sehun chuckled,’No’

‘You’re too pretty and delicate to be straight.’ Kai sniggered and faced sehun,who looked irked. Good.

‘You really are an arse,aren’t you.’ He muttered as he took another sip of his drunk.

Such a weirdo ,had kai said it to another guy they’d be at each other’s throats by now and beating each other to a bloody pulp.

‘You’re gay.’

Sehun sighed muttering ’whatever’ He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest it at the neck of the sofa. His white neck exposed,the yellow light from inside colored his skin golden.

He’s still here. How curious…

Kai gulped,he was drunk. His mind light and foggy he put his earphones back on,still staring at the other.

He brought his hand up and gently,lightly touched his fingers to the other’s lips.Sehun opened his eyes slowly,his eyes dark, out of focus stared back at him. He stayed still and kai caressed his lips more.

Soft ,too soft.

He leaned in and still the other didn’t stir. His breath fogged as his mouth stopped inches from his.Kai was giving him a chance, because he can still stop this but if he doesn’t ,they both know what will happen. It would be irreparable. Yet the other didn’t move and kai leaned in all the way.

Their lips touched and kai knew. He couldn’t ,wouldn’t stop now.

Their Lips met in the dark. They made wet ,squelching sounds.Sehun’s naked skin was on fire and covered in sweat. He was panting, hot air leaving his wet,swollen lips licked at Kai’s neck.

His body trembled wherever Kai licked and kissed.

‘I want to enter you’ kai whispered licking his ear. Sehun moaned ,trembling he grabbed his back harder.

‘I’m scared’ Sehun spoke,his voice quivering.

Kai paused and through the dim city lights saw wet trails down the other’s cheeks. Kissing and nuzzling his cheeks Kai muttered’ Don’t be.’

‘O-okay’

Kai oiled his fingers as he saw the other turn on his stomach. Ass up ,Sehun’s entire body shuddered. Kai caressing it gently kissed the soft cushiony skin there. Nuzzling his face into the other’s cleft he licked at the other’s opening.

‘ahhh…’

He licked and licked and probed and Sehun moaned louder,soon his moans giving way to his cries.

‘ahhh K-kai..’

Kai was addicted,Such soft skin,such warmth,such sweetness ,gosh, He wants more but he won’t push for more.

He turned sehun on his back and oh what a mess, what a beautiful mess he is.

Kai loomed over the other and grabbing both their dicks,he pumped them in his large strong hands.

They rutted to completion together ,eventually snuggling. After fingering Sehun and a blowjob ,Kai was finally satiated and they both slept ,tired in his bed.

He woke up and He wasn’t surprised that Sehun had left. There was a sticky note by his bed,Sehun after all was too kind to bail out without saying anything. It read that he had an early morning class and that they’ll meet again at art club in the evening.

_23/4/2018_

_He was wonderful._

_That prat had been so pestering but he had been a beautiful pestering prat. So I guess I’m gay now or maybe Bi . Well fuck I don’t know. All I know is I want more. I want to devour him and gosh I want to be inside him. I had wanted to fuck him so badly last night. Maybe that prat had annoyed me so much that I wanted to fuck him to shut him._

_Anyway, I want more but Life as a gay man isn’t easy. That much I know. With already feeling emasculated and a weak ass from my injury ,now being a bent too. I ,ugh ,my life is terrible right now.My knee feels better though._

_I miss football so much,So fucking much it kills me._

Sehun wasn’t looking into his eyes for some reason. His cheeks and ears were red and gosh he looks prettier than ever.

‘I-I w-was drunk and You know…’

His eyes had turned watery it was as if he would cry any second now.’I-I am sorry…’

‘Sehun.I’m not letting you go’ Kai said matter of factly which stunned the other apparently.

‘that is ofcourse if you don’t want to let me let you go’

‘b-but I thought you hated me.’ Sehun said,his voice quivering.

Kai smirked, shaking his head ‘Well you are annoying but I never hated you. So yeah.’

Sehun was crying now. His cheeks covered in wet streaks ,he was sniffling now.

‘I-I don’t want you to L-let me go….’

Kai smiled and pulled the quivering mess of a pestering arse into a tight hug.

_28/7/18_

_My knee hurts sometimes and I still can’t play,maybe I’ll never play but I’ve been going to the gym more now and strengthening my other muscles of the body and also knees ,slowly and steadily. Sehun calls me a wounded warrior. I like that. Somehow that prat makes me feel stronger,both physically and mentally.I do wish I could lift him in my arms but my knees are a wreck so yeah can’t do that sadly but yeah he says that he loves my big arms and chest ,ofcourse he is exaggerating but yeah,I like that._

_He always knows when I’m sad and just fucking never lets me mope in peace. I hate it but yeah I like that. We haven’t told anyone yet,maybe one day but for now it’s a secret. It’s us two and I like that._

_Life still sucks but Sehun has made it a tad bit more bearable.He’s in my bed snoring like a pig right now.smh but yeah he’s lovely.I think I’m falling for him. I won’t tell him ofcourse ,maybe one day but for now it’s my secret alone._

_For now I have to shower and get ready for my class. So yeah.. I’m okay now.Somehow.._

_Somehow…_


End file.
